Misstale
|date = November 9, 2018 |website = Google Docs |type = Basic Change |tone = Comedic |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Game Written Story |status = Unfinished Game |creator = Marshal Hadlock |cocreator = Ethan Elhart |writer = Ethan Elhart |artist = Ethan Elhart |composer = Ethan Elhart |programmer = Ethan Elhart |spriter = Ethan Elhart}} Misstale is an Undertale AU where everyone misses everything they try and are always forced to do something else. For example, say you meet Flowey for the first time. He tries to hit you with his "friendliness pellets." But they go in the opposite direction anyways. Then when Toriel tries to hit Flowey with a fireball, she hits you instead, causing 4 damage on your HP. This AU was created by FloweyTheMonster and his unknown friend from school. The game's actual art and mechanics are still a work-in-progress. Changes Stats Most statistics are the same, except for INV (Invulnerability), which is non-existent, mostly because that wouldn't be fair and ruin the whole game. Characters All characters' designs slightly change (with exception of all temmies, and omega flowey). The names and personalities of them are still the same. Design Most of the design of the game is kind of similar to that of the original Undertale. Grillby's, however, is a completely random color every time you reload the game (Grillby missed art class, I guess). The difference in design is a more animated/exciting look then Undertale. Story The intro is on the story in the info box, so let me tell you what happens afterward. The player (Named whatever you want) falls down the mountain once they miss their step, oddly enough. They meet Flowey, and Flowey teaches you how combat works. Then he tries to kill you, but misses. He keeps trying, but misses. He gets frustrated, and eventually, Toriel comes to try to get him away from them, but misses, and hits the player instead. It only does 4 damage on your HP, luckily. Flowey tries to run away, but misses, and actually gets closer. "What the? Oh yeah. I forgot. Silly me. In this world, you never get what you want. LEARN THIS LESSON NOW, KID. IN THIS WORLD, IT'S MISS OR BE MISSED!" He manages to run away. "What a horrible and disgusting creature. Poor child. You must be hurt. Here. Come with me." Then the whole tutorial thing happens, somehow. Afterward, Toriel leaves to go do something. You explore the ruins, but come to realize that traps are really hard to do. Eventually, Toriel takes you to her house, but misses, and goes to Froggit's house. They keep trying to reach their house. Eventually, they learn you have to the opposite of what you want, so then they reach the house. The protagonist explores the home, and reaches the door. But Toriel blocks the way. Now, the choice is up to you, but it's going to be hard to do it because each selection does something else. It's not random. There is actually a pattern. When you choose fight, it does item instead. When you choose act, it does mercy, item is fight, and mercy is act. Now, there are the ACTs and the ITEMs. When you choose one, it randomly chooses another one (but not the same one). Until this point, EXP and LOVE haven't really had an effect. But after the battle, that's when there's the choice of what route to go down. Pacifist Route After leaving the Ruins, the player is met in a snowy forest by Sans, a skeleton. He says his name and guides the protagonist a little ways. But then, when he hears his brother, Papyrus, he tells them to hide behind "a lamp I missed and accidentally made it convenient." Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Comedic Category:Neutral Bright Category:Games Category:Written story